new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chonobi Language
The language of the Chonobi culture varies heavily from the neighbouring cultures. Many outsiders have described the Chonobi language as harsh and short, whereas as a few describe it as a language that can convey emotion well and bring powerful messages. As a vital part of their heritage, there is a certain pride among the Chonobi folk about their language. Chonobi Runes While some Chonobi clans have adopted and written in Taika, the actual Chonobi alphabet and writing are different from the Taika counterpart. The writing is done in what is called runes. Their principal design serves to convey messages or narrate stories, not much different from the writing of other cultures. However, there are specific runes that bear inscriptions of prominent significance. Because of some runes having an inherent meaning, they can be used as a means of communication between the natural and supernatural. Allowing Chonobi to use some runes as spells for protection or success. Before extensive trading and connecting with Taika and Yakimara culture, the Chonobi didn't have much access to vellum or parchment. The runes were usually carved on wood, bone, or stone, which explains their angular appearance. The majority of the Chonobi folk have a basic understanding of reading and writing with runes. However, the true study and understanding of the symbols is a lengthy pursuit - often only an option for the nobility or those desiring to join one of the priesthoods of a particular deity. Accents There are various accents within the Chonobi culture and clans. For outsiders, these differences are hard to pick up on while for those raised within a Chonobi dominated region or clan, the differences can be picked up easier. Currently, there are a few main accents that are present and some of their differences from each other: * Ylfling - Hon Clan: ** The Ylfings tend to have a shorter pronunciation than some of the other accents. As where some would say "I usually work", a Ylfling is more likely to state: "I do work". ** Ylfings tend to have something like a rolling "r" in their words, especially after a "d", "t" or a "g". Words like "draw", "trip", ''and ''"grand" all get a rolling "r" sound. * Scylding - Sarutobi Clan: ** The Scyldings speakers use "after" for things that just happened. Instead of "I had just drank the beer," "I was after drinking the beer." ** Scyldings speakers use "don't be" as an imperative, as in "Don't be worrying about that." * Vythling - Cho Clan: ** Vythlings speakers tend to drop vowels after the 'r'. ** The sound for "th" in Vythling accents usually sounds more like "t" or "d" sounds."Thin" sounds like "tin" and "this" sounds like "dis". * Hyrling - Sanosuke Clan: ** Hyrling speakers leave out "if," "that," and "whether," as in the sentence, "Tell me did you see the show." * Framían - Framí Clans: ** Generally, vowels which are followed by consonants are short. ** "To" is pronounced as "tae" by Framían speakers. "Do" becomes "dae". Additionally, "no" gets a bit of an "aw" sound at the end making it sound like "naw" or "nae". Category:Chonobi Category:Culture Category:Language